


Timing is Everything: Part 2

by DreamingInColor



Series: Timing is Everything [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy calls Dean after finding out the Prophecy says that she will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 1  
> Supernatural: Pre-Series

Sunnydale, California- 1997

 

Buffy sits in her room crying after over hearing Giles say that the Prophecy said she will die. She was too young to die. Franticly searching her room she finally finds a slip of paper with a phone number and a name, ‘Dean Winchester’. 

She remembers meeting Dean in LA almost a year ago. The only reason she still had the paper was because he was cute and seemed to care. She grabs the phone, dialing the number as she wipes the tears away.

“Hello.” A male voice answers.

Suddenly scared to talk to him. She had never called him before. She didn’t even know if this was still his number or if he remembered her. Her finger hovers over the end button. Debating weather to hang up or not. 

“Buffy?” The voice asks.

“Dean?” She asks hesitantly. 

“Yeah.” He replies.

“How’d you know it was me?”

“The number has a California area code and the only person in California I gave my number to is you. So tell me what’s wrong, Princess.” He says.

“Why do you think something’s wrong.” Buffy asks grabbing her stuff animal and hugging it close.

“You’ve never called me before. Plus you sound sad.”

Crying Buffy tells him everything that’s happened since she last saw him in LA. He doesn’t interrupt even when she tells him about Angel being a vampire. She tells him about how the Prophecy says she’s going to die and how she quit.

“Buffy you know you can’t quit. And it sounds like you have friends to back you up. Just ‘cause a stupid prophecy says you gonna die. It doesn’t mean you will.” He reassures her.

“I know but I’m scared. I want to go to the dance not die.” She cries into the phone. 

“I get it. But go to the dance. Have fun and dance your heart out. Then go kick this Master son of a bitches ass.”

“How do you know I can kill him?” Buffy asks smiling.

“Because you’re not that scared little girl I remember from LA. You’re a badass Slayer now. And I know that because you told me that when you told about what happened to you in Sunnydale. Your stronger now.”

Wiping the tears from her face. She finally stopped crying. “Thank you, Dean. I just really needed to talk to some who could understand.”

“Anytime. I here for you whether you need, backup, someone to talk to, or you just wanna make-out. I’m here. And Princess. Don’t be afraid to call more often.”

“I will and Dean?” 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t call me princess.” She tells him still smiling.

Laughing he says, “Whatever you say, Princess.”

After saying goodbye to Dean she hangs up the phone, no longer crying. Just in time to she her mom enter with a Prom dress. She wished she could talk to Dean in person and that the conversation was a happier one. The timing wasn’t right. And timing is everything.


End file.
